Colors of the Sky
by EvilAnimeGoodness
Summary: It was a crimson red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one life altering night, three teenagers try and change this boys destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.
1. Onyx

OMFG LMAO WTF WXYZ!!!!!11111oneoneone NEW STORY!

I must implore that no one do the butchering of me that much please! I don't wish to write new stories I just do, it's in my horribly grammered mind.

* * *

**Title:Colors of the Sky  
Summary: **It was bloddy red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boys destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.**  
Rating: **Teen, I will not even _think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...**  
Warnings: **Abusive adults, cursing, _in this chapter acts of pedophila_ and limitied ramen consumption.**  
Sidenotes:** I may add slight Kakashi/Iruka when I get to them but I need to know my readers input on it. **Just so you guys know the main pairings although not availble right now to you, is assured to be het. alright?! BOY AND GIRL! so if anyone flames me saying bad stuff about this story 'cause it has a yaoi pairing will pay dearly - courtesy** **a nonprofit organization called 'Yaoi for the closeminded' cute, ain't it CrankyOldHobbit?  
Main Pairing: **Not telling although people who search under the two people probably know.

* * *

**Circular Movements**

**_Chapter One: And the Sky Turned Onyx_  
**

* * *

_My little Naruto, may your smile never be taken away._

_May your spirit never be crushed._

_May your eyes never dull. _

_May this village treat you with respect._

_May the fox never harm you_

_May my love for you never kindle... my little son_

* * *

There once was a tale of a legendary Hokage, golden blonde hair, captivating cerulean eyes a complexion that would make Adonis envious and an undying passion to protect his village and the people that lived in it. One day his village was brutally attacked by a creature whom is discribed in the books as a vile, decispicable animal; one whom was called under the name 'Kyuubi'. For three days the parish was thrown into peril, fire covered the homes, corpse were found around every corner and it didn't seem like it would end. Until the brave Hokage devised a S-class Forbidden jutsu called 'Death Sealment no Jutsu'. In return of saving the town and ending the onslaught, the valiant leader would not only have to sacrifice his life, but the body of the newborn, soon-to-be orphan. 

As his last dying wish, the Hokage hoped the child would be revered as a hero. Sadly, the villagers saw this as something completely different. In their eyes they consider the Hokages words as a warning: if they valued their lives they _must_ rid of the child. However the Sandaime would not allow it claiming that the child could not be killed under any circumstances. So, they decided to do the next best thing: abuse the hell out of the boy phsically and mentally.

* * *

"Tah, it's already raining!" A frown was placed on the young Yamanaka female. She opened her lavender umbrella and began humming to herself while swinging a plastic bag labeled Tomanoshi's Market in her left hand. "I don't see why I _had_ to buy these groceries! Mom could've waited till morning; going out at Ten o'clock won't make any difference…" Suddenly her weight became light as her feet were lifted off the ground. Twisting her body around she managed to save her face by landing swiftly on her back. Immediately the pale blonde begun to console her throbbing back with her hands. "O-ow! What the big idea tripping a girl like tha-" 

She looked at the object that caused her plunge, a Konoha forehead protector. Picking up the item with two fingers, she brought it near her face and breathed in the lingering smell it gave off. "Ramen... I shoulda known it'd be Naruto losing his protector." Putting it in her shirt pocket, the pale eyed teen begun to pick up her thrown fruits back in her bag.

"_How do you like that fox?"_

"_Kick him, don't let him get up!"_

"Wh-who's there?" Ino scanned her area and found four shadows looming in the alleyway of her street. Slowly she walked towards the shadows wincing at every sound that came from the lane.

"_S-stop it…"_

"_Aw... ish the wittle fox gonna cry?"_

"_What did I ever do to you!"_ Another swift noise was delivered and a body fell to the ground.

"_You were **born**..."_

Taking a deep breath Ino jumped out in front of the horde only to see a sight that she would not forget soon, a curdled form of a spiky blonde gennin batter and beaten below three bulky and by the smell of it, drunken adults. "N-NARUTO!" The three look up and snickered at the shaken teen. "You monsters! Why...are you doing this to Naruto-kun!"

Another kick was delivered towards the gennin. "He, the meddling Blonde needs it to be spelled out." The first male snorted as the group begun to trudge in the direction of the traumatized girl.

"We're doing this village a favor killing this here beast, he's the monster not us." The second male grunted out.

"He shoulda died the day he was born, the damned Nine-tailed _fox_ is just resting in that boy, and he's just waiting ta come out." The third male snarled. "We'rez gonna kill that damned fox right here an' now. You should be down on your knees kissing the feet of the village saviors." He placed his hand on Inos' face and started to rub her cheek.

The third man stopped his actions and begun to gasp for breath before falling to the ground, blood leaking from his throat. The others looked at the girl holding her kunai in a horizontal position. "None of you will touch Naruto-kun ever again and inform every one of your 'friends' this... or I'll _kill you **ALL**_!" She stabbed the first man in the leg with her kunai, pushing them both off to the wall Ino went to the side of the unconscious orphan. Hearing the two drunks scurry away in fear and knitting her fingers in her hair, Ino slump down on her knees trembling.

"Na... Naruto-kun. What I just do? I don't even know you that well and I murdered someone over you! Oh man, I killed a citizen! The Hokage could have me arrested, strip me from my ninja title, or, or have me exiled! Agh, what should I do, where should I go? Home? Of course not, mom would have my head if I ever even thought of bringing a boy home... Kurenai-sensei? No, she might tell Tusnade-sama... Of course! Sasuke! He's Narutos teammate and maybe I can get some information on what that man said."

Ino rapidly made hand movements; Dog, Boar, Ox, Monkey, Snake, while repeating the destination in her head. "Teleportation Jutsu!" Smoke consumed both Ino and Naruto, within seconds they were in front of the Uchiha Manson. Picking up Naruto bridal-style, Ino dragged her feet towards the door, emotional fatigue piling up.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

Taking a deep breath she gathered all of her remaining voice. "SASUKE-CHAN! OPEN UP!" Her eyelids became heavier, her knees began to buckle, and Narutos weight increased rapidly. Hearing a door open Ino smiled and fainted with Naruto right beside her. "Sasu..ke... help..."

* * *

**_Preview of next chapter_**

_"Sasuke look!" Ino pointed to the screen in front of her. "Narutos file... most of it's blacked out."_

_Sasuke let out a sigh. "There isn't gonna be a normal day, not for some time..."_

_Sasuke turned on the T.V to calm his nerves. 'Breaking News, police have just confirmed the death of Imori Takuro was caused by a Konoha Ninja, no living rele-' The T.V was turned off and the remote was thrown next Sasuke. He jumped off the couch and turned around snatching a couple kunais off his coffee table. "Ino..." _


	2. Purple

Don't expect chapter four for a while, before I posted the story I was already done with the first three chapters. IF you would send in some ideas I would be forever grateful, I feel that damned writers block looming over my head with a bludgeon _ready to attack the part of my brain that forms chapter plots._

This chapter was put in the C2 **NarutoxIno Collection** after_ one chapter_!...I laughed like you wouldn't believe.. **_one chapter!_** Which is why I felt like making this chapter to demolish that thought.  
If you say it's a Naurto/Ino fic, I'll shrug my shoulders. If you say it's a Sasu/Ino fic I'll shrug my shoulders. If you say it's a Saku/Sasu fic I'll shrug my shoulders. If you say..._**  
Do you get it yet?! **_

* * *

**Title:Colors of the Sky  
Summary: **It was bloddy red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boys destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.**  
Rating: **Teen, I will not even _think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...**  
Warnings: **Abusive adults, cursing, _in this chapter OutOfCharacter-ness like Mel Gibson converting into Judaism **(oh joy... I'm gonna get flamed for that by some rabid MGfan)**_ and limitied ramen consumption.**  
****Main Pairing: **Not telling, although people who search under the two people _**probably** might_ know.

* * *

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

Taking a deep breath she gathered all of her remaining voice. "SASUKE-CHAN! OPEN UP!" Her eyelids became heavier, her knees began to buckle, and Narutos weight increased rapidly. Hearing a door open Ino smiled and felt her world dim down, clenching Naruto right beside her. "Sasu..ke... help..."

* * *

**Colors of the Sky  
****_  
_****_Chapter Two: And the Sky Turned Purple_**

* * *

"Enn... ugh" Ino opened her eyes to see a crimson red ceiling. Panic rushed threw her body at the unfamiliarity, this bed, it was too hard to be hers! Quickly she jumped up only to collapse from dizziness. Once getting over falling on a cold tile floor, one of her eyes cracked open and looked up seeing the image of Sasuke holding a tray, shaking his head. "Sasuke...kun?" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ino-san. I'm beginning to think you _like_ falling down." Putting the tray on the table next to the bed, Sasuke picked his female acquaintance up her shoulders and placed her on the bed.

Ino gently rubbed her head. "What am I...? KEYA! MY MOM! Oh no, ohno no no no no no NO! My mom is gonna have my head! I'ma be grounded till I'm Thirty! Huah, Naruto! What happened to him is he all right? Where is he?"

Sasuke place his hand in front of his face, telling Ino to quiet down. "I informed your mother that you hand fainted and that my healer would take care of you and for her not to worry. As for Naruto my actual healers were taking care of him reluctantly for some reason. They said that he should wake up in two days. Now I need to ask _you_ a few questions. One. How did Naruto get those injuries? Two. How'd you find him? And three. Why'd you come here? To my house?" Onyx eyes dug into pale eyes, trying to search for answers.

"Do you have a computer?"

Sasuke questioned with a frown. He wanted answer and wanted them now! "What does that have to do with-"

"Do you?"

"Yeah in the living room across the T.V. But how does that relate to what we're talking about?" Ignoring Sasuke's question, Ino left the room in search of the pc. Picking up the tray and following Ino into the living room. Sasuke let out a sigh. "There isn't gonna be a normal day, not for some time..." Placing the tray on the living room table he looked at the female blonde whose eyes were glued to the computer. "What are you do-"

"Sasuke look!" Ino pointed to the screen in front of her. "Narutos file... most of it's blacked out."

"What file?" He walked by Ino and looked at the screen. "ANBU restricted criminal files?... For what reason overpowered you to do a search on Naruto in the criminal fil... he has a file... in the restricted criminals section? How could he have one? Every single criminal put in the restricted sections are exiled, still in jail, or dead!"

"I know. All it has is his blood type... B, Village born in... Konoha, and... Assassination attempts... 156 times... Oh my... God..." Ino felt her hand quiver slightly over her mouth.

"That's impossible he's only fifteen, he would have to be attacked ten times every year since birth. Even Orchimaru hasn't been attacked that much!"

The two froze when they heard noise from their ally on the couch. "Nnugh...Kyuubi-san...wha?... Ino an'... Sasuke?... mmeh" Naruto shifted to his side.

"We need to get him back to his house. If he wakes up I doubt that 'Hi Naruto! Ino found you in a bloody mess and decided to take you to my house. Then we went on the computer and found an Anbu criminal file on you. By the way, why were you hunted down 156 times?' is gonna suffice." Sarcasm was clear in Sasukes voice.

The young kunoichi frowned as she saw her adorable Sasuke-kun become more and more unattractive. Not bothering to glance at Sasuke, Ino began a new search. "Ya know, that's probably the most words I ever saw came out of your mouth. Usually your all 'dobe' 'Huh, whatever' and blah blah blah." She went back to searching the files under the name 'Naruto' "Here's another link... the Kyuubi? The Nine-tailed Fox a.k.a Kyuubi intruded Konoha lands on October 11, 1991. For thirty-six hours, the Kyuubi destroy hundreds of homes and buildings in Konoha. Killing over two thousand Ninjas and civilians in the process. On October 14, 1991 the Yondame made the ultimate sacrifice by giving his life and... that's weird the next three words are blacked out ...In order to get rid of the Kyuubi the Yondame preformed the Death God Sealment Jutsu. The Death God Sealment Jutsu kills the owner performing the Jutsu and sends the sealed soul into the selected body host- Hey!" The screens words were wiped off with darkness, Ino glared immensely at the person who turned of the monitor. "Idiot! I wasn't finished!"

"The rest was probably blacked out. Besides, you were giving me a headache." He turned around walking towards the couch. "Go get something to drink, it One o' Clock and you're probably parched right now." Sasuke turned on the T.V to calm his nerves. The screen was changed from two ninjas fighting to a reporter in a new station. 'Breaking News, police have just confirmed the death of Imori Takuro was caused by a Konoha Ninja; just a few hours ago h-' The T.V was turned off and the remote was thrown next Sasuke. He jumped off the couch, turned around snatching a couple kunais off his coffee table and positioned his body to defensive stance "Ino..."

Ino smiled and sat on the arm of the couch with a plastic bottle that read Aloe Vera - Peach flavored in her hand. She took a sip and closed the bottle. "They said they were gonna kill him. That they would be heroes when they finished him off. They came up to me, they smelled of alcohol. The third one kept rubbing my cheek. Then I grabbed my kunai and... and... he stopped.. he fell on the floor. His friends were scared and I said 'Don't touch him ever again, if you do...ha-ha, if you do... I'll kill you all!' But...it's not my fault! They kept on kicking and hurting him no matter how many times he begged them to stop! But I saved him! I didn't do any bad... they did..."

"Ino... Who is 'him'?" Knowing fully who 'he' was, Sasuke felt empathy, envy and sympathy for the young girl. Seeing him clan murdered, all he wanted to do was end the life that did it, but he saw unable to. Ino saw someone harmed and killed the one causing the harm. Now, her mind was slowly driving her insane from making sure she didn't saying anything.

Ino shook her head. "I can't tell you... then someone else will hurt him..."

"Ino..." Sasuke put the kunais down, walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. He snapped his eyes shut, letting out ragged breaths. "It's okay Ino, I'll protect you, and we'll protect each other."

* * *

**I utterly despise the last two paragraphs but SOMEBODY .:looks at whistling sister:. decided that the ending should be... something like that... well if it's done it's done...**

**REASON FOR SASUKE OOC-NESS!**

**Well, there isn't one... this story neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeds emotion and they'll form more of a relationship, so I just can't have a cold, bitter Sasuke being overprotective or whatever. (I haven't decided EXACTLY how he'll act) towards Ino. Why not discribe the relationship? Well that's would ruin the coulding mystery!...And gonna be revealed next chapter or in chapter four. Just so you guys no I_ hate_ offical pairings, I feel we the audience should have our minds as open as possible and choose our own pairing, then again.. I love the original writers ideas. -smirk- Dontcha just love the way I arange words?  
**

**Omigosh… I'm almost done with the next chapter and boy is it gonna make up for the first chapter, but not by that much compared to other Naruto writers.**

**_Preview of next chapter_**

_"Naruto? Can I speak to you in private with Sasuke for a second?" Ino twitched her thumbs in a Hinata-like fashion._

_Ino's eyes widened, she walked up to Naruto and cupped his face. He looked at her with a melancholically expression. She smiled sincerely at him._

_"You… YOU'RE A LIAR!" A swift sound of wind was heard and a small crater was made in the wall of Naruto's apartment._


	3. Rain

**_ Happy New Years! _**

Wow, possibly my longest chapter..._ever_. I have a good feeling about this story (hopefully my most promising one)

Eh...? Was I just... yes! Yes, I was! I was _just _flamed! HA! Oh boy I need a CAT scan, most people would gloom and curse the flamer out. But the again I'm not most people. He/she said '_How about "Useless tacking-on of Gratuitous OOC Relationships"? No, thank you - I'll pass on this one.'_ and I grined like a baboon, my first flame! Then I begun to wonder did I accidently offend this person by my words? If so, sorry.  
Well, I _did_ warn of OOC did I not? And did I not say I would twist your minds? Mmm, people should really read my other memos more often... useless tack-on? gratuitous? I _could_ consider it _constructive criticism_ but I'd have to have one of the obtuse mind ever! Then again... this person probaly thinks that of me already. No need to be so acerbic, although, that's what a flame is isn't? Yeah, OOC can suck sometimes and pairings are one of the things you **must** watch out for, if pieced together it could come out disastrous but others it can actually create together a great story! I'd hope I was the latter (and hello um... ego, I still do.)

A peice of advice for everyone:  
_Be polite and think before you type!_

* * *

**Title:Colors of the Sky  
Summary: **It was bloddy red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boys destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.**  
Rating: **Teen, I will not even _think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...**  
Warnings: **Abusive adults, cursing, _in this chapter...uh, exposed pairing _ and limitied ramen consumption.**  
****Main Pairing:** Read the end of this chapter!

* * *

"Ino..." Sasuke put the kunai down, he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. He snapped his eyes shut, letting out ragged breaths. "It's okay Ino, I'll protect you, and we'll protect each other."

* * *

**Colors of the Sky  
**

**Chapter Three: And The Sky Is Raining**  
_(If anyone notes that isn't a color I swear... Just finish reading the damned chapter to find out why!)_**  
**

* * *

"Kya…" Ino looked to her side and saw wisps of grass clippings float around her companion. Laying in a meadow and cloud-watching with Shikamaru seemed to be all that she did nowadays. "Shika-san, I'm starting to think that your laziness is rubbing off on me." She arched her back stretching and yawned. 

"How troublesome… I allow you to watch clouds with me and you criticize my work." The companion flipped out a cigarette and a match box, he offered a smoke to his female friend.

She merely frowned while somberly speaking. "I respect the fact you wish to smoke, don't try to get me tangled in your web. Besides, you know you shouldn't be smoking, none the less offer me one."

"A simple 'fine' would've worked. Just don't patronize me about not smoking" He lit his cigarette and inhaled the little white stick. Sitting up straight, he was able to get a full view of his nakama. He glanced at the glimmering object that laid in her pocket, curious as to what it was. "What's that?" The girl looked back, confusion etched her eyes. She sat up straight and followed her friends' eyes; she reached in her pocket and gasped once she felt the object. She took out the object carefully, her hands trembling.

"Na…n-ne? Shikamaru?" She stood up quickly making sure not to let her comrade see anymore of the item in her hand. "I um forgot to do this thing... at this place. So… see you later!" The young woman left before any other words could be exchanged.

The young man looked confused at the fleeting body momentarily and sat back in his previous position, his face remained in a frown . "How troublesome women are… oh, well I guess it can't be helped. She'll eventually tell me, she always does."

* * *

"Master Uchiha? Master Uchiha, it's Seven in the morning. You should get ready for practice soon. Do you wish for me to start your bath?" An elder woman gently shook the teenage male. 

He snatched the pillow he sat on and placed it on his head. "Thank you Fujiko-san, I'll be up in a few minutes." The woman left the room shortly after without another word. Slowly he got up from his bed and stretched. His mind began to ponder as to what would happen today. How would Naruto react when he finds his forehead protector missing? Would he remember where he last was? Would he find out what he and Ino-san did? He mentally scoffed as he went inside the bathroom as the female caretaker left. Eventually he and Ino-san would confront him about it; it was just a matter of time.

* * *

A loud yawn was heard from the shabby four room apartment. The blonde in the apartment rubbed his eyes slowly; he moved his arm to rub his shoulder and his eyes snapped wide open. He looked at his clothes in shock. He was… wearing… pajamas with an Uchiha crest on them! 

"H…how? Wha…what happened yesterday?!" To anyone else, it would seem he was talking to nothing, but he knew otherwise. Within minutes, a growling, somewhat annoyed voice began to speak.

**'_I had tried to tell you… you simply didn't want to wake up… once again you were trying to block out the rest of the world. I had warned you previously of the consequences you would face if you had tried that stunt once more. As usual, you did not listen.'_**

"Listen? Listen to what? What are you talking about ya' stupid fox?" Naruto quickly took off the clothing and replaced it with his own signature orange outfit. "All I remember 'bout yesterday was those three assholes in the alleyway." The fox began to chuckle, whether it was at Narutos lack of knowledge of yesterday or just his stupidity he wasn't sure.

**'_Then don't let me foil anyone's plans, you should just turn on that tatter junk you call a television.' _**The boy seemed startled by the foxs words.**_'Go on, there's nothing there that shall har… just turn it on.'_**

The boy cautiously walked towards the television, ready for anything that might be shown. He pushed the tiny, white button on the side of the Tv and waited for the image to settle down.

_"For those who are just joining us right now, a middle-aged man by the name of Imori Takuro was found dead in an alleyway near Tomanoshi's Market. Just recently, it was confirmed by the Konoha law enforcement bureau that his death was indeed caused by a Konoha ninja. Takuro was previ…"_ Naruto had turned the television off, not wanting to hear anymore of the story. He sat on his futon with his knitted hands perched on his knees, supporting his forehead.

"Kyuubi… what did you do?" He could hear his voice crack but frankly, couldn't careless. It would be only a matter of time before ANBU came for him, and if ANBU didn't, the villagers without doubt would.

**'_I do nothing that does not insure your safety, I understand that sound as if I was responsible for Imori's murder, but I had nothing to do with it.'_**

"You… YOU'RE A LIAR!" A swift sound of wind was heard and a small crater was made in the wall of Naruto's apartment. "If you didn't then who did?! No one in the village would never even bother to send a pity glance; nonetheless kill a man for me!"

**'_Your teammates would' _**The blonde teenager didn't bother to reply. Quietly, he went towards his dresser and slid his hand over it; he continued to walk until he reached the door. His stomach begun to churn uncontrollably, he rushed towards the dresser and scattered every object on it.

"Wh-where is it, my…my forehead protector!" Naruto dug through the drawers, his clothes landing around the bed.

**_'Child, you should leave and look for it later. Your team will be suspicious if you're late.' _**The boy thought over the foxs word and decided to take heed of them.

* * *

Sakura kicked a pebble lazily until she kicked it hard enough to be sent into the river. She letting out a sigh and placed her elbows on the concrete barrier of the bridge. It was 7:30 when she had left her house! She could probably understand Sasuke being late, and of course Kakashi-sensei…but Naruto? It just wasn't like him to arrive late! She felt that oh-so familiar chakra before momentarily hearing light, slow footsteps approach behind her; she smiled and let a giggle pass her lips. She turned around and wrapped her arms around the other person's neck. "Hello Sasuke-chan… and how was your morning?" 

"What morning? I rarely call an hour being awake a 'morning'. Even so, it's great to see you Sakura-san." Sasuke draped his arms around her waist.

A silver-haired man smiled as he looked at the couple three feet away from his standing point, holding a certain trademark orange book in his hand. "I don't remember teammate fondling themselves being one of my instructions while you waiting for me…" His smile slightly grew seeing the pair awkwardly jump apart, trying to regain their composure.

"It's not like you left us any instructions at all Kakashi-sensei… besides, YOUR LATE!" The pink-haired girl huffed, obviously trying to cover up her embarrassment with anger.

"Well, I had to help a lonesome dolphin by lending him some company…" The jounin scratched his head whereas the girl pointed a finger at him accusingly yelling 'Liar!'

A chuckle was heard from the bushes across the road from the three ninjas. The group got into a fighting stance, slightly shocked that one of them didn't sense the intruder before he made himself noticed. They were even more shocked when they saw a slightly out-of-breath Naruto before them. "Come on Sakura-san; give the poor guy a break. I mean… the lonesome dolphin probably kept on pleading Kakashi for more attention. Either that or…" Naruto's eyes glinted with mischief and a hidden knowledge unknown to Sasuke and Sakura. "the scarecrow wished to play some more." They pondered over the sentence that made no sense, looking at their teacher for answers they were even more dumbfounded when they saw the faintest blush seep through the mask on their mentor face. Sakura was about to question his words when another voice emanated from the forest trail.

"NARUTO! SASUKE!" Heavy panting was heard from the area surrounding the crowd. Team 7 looked at the direction of the sound.

"Ino-san…" Sasukes eyes slightly widened. He hadn't expected her to show up this soon! Worried, he glanced towards Naruto and had to do a double take. He looked horrible! His hair hadn't been combed, dark bags laid under his slightly swollen eyes. The previously unnoticed black bag that clenched under Naruto's arm shifted slightly upon its owner's stiff posture.

The young Yamanaka paused and felt blood rush up to her face. She muffled out an 'eek' before bowing her upper body apologetically. "Go…gomen for the intrusion of your training, Kakashi-sensei! Say…umm…" Ino scratched her cheek stubbornly. "Naruto? Can I speak to you and Sasuke in private for a second?" Ino twitched her thumbs in a Hinata-like fashion. She tried her hardest not to look nervous and steadily lead her hand towards the meadow. Her and Sasuke's eyes captured each other before walking.

Sakura watched this with wary eyes and grappled onto her teammates arm. "Sasuke-chan…?" In reply was a simple smile from the Uchiha and an arm snatched away urgently by the other female.

The meadow was eerily empty; dark clouds clung together, preparing for a storm. The blustery weather would occasionally blow a gust of wind. The three walk in a solemn trance, too entrapped in their own thoughts to talk.

The one leading the other two stopped and turned around, looking at the brunette she nodded. "Sasuke" The other looked both frightened and confused as Sasuke slid over to Ino's side containing the same inert face as her.

"Wha…what's going on?" Naruto took a step back and raised his arms defensively. Ino and Sasuke once again exchanged looks. Ino sighed and begun to fiddle with the object that laid in her coat pocket..

Ino fumbled her words as best as she could. "Naruto, I… um, where were you yesterday?" After hearing the words leave her mouth she mentally reprimanded herself at her choice of words. The golden-haired male looked alarmed, his marine blue eyes widened in bewilderment then narrowed in suspicion. "What I meant to say was… ah, yesterday there was this er… man named uh…"

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked. "Ah yes… Imori… Takuro." Naruto spoke but the other two had a hard time believing that it was his voice. The sound that came out of his mouth didn't not recognize as Naruto's voice to them. His was warm, kind and heart-felt. This tone was acerbic and mordant, which was enough to make even Sasuke shudder slightly. Sasuke shudder! Thee Sasuke!

"Do you remember what happened, yesterday I mean." Naruto raised both his eyebrows, cocked his head slightly and opened his left eye upon hearing jingling. Both of his eyes were open now and widened considerably. "I found this a couple blocks down Tomanoshi's Market yesterday. Does it happen to be yours?" Naruto snatched it quickly with his left arm. A low growl escaped his mouth, startling Ino. "I…uh was just wondering if you I mean, the." Ino looked at Sasuke's static face and an idea popped in her head. Something so simple, so obvious that she was amazed she didn't realize it sooner.

Why not tell the truth?

"Naruto." Ino confirmed having the pointed-haired Gennin's undivided attention with a newfound confident voice. "At around 10 pm yesterday, I was walking home from Tomanoshi's Market. I tripped on your item and landed on my back, I went to pick up the scattered fruits when I heard a voice. Do you want to know what words the voice spoke?" She bothered not to let him answer and replied to her own question. "It said '_How do you like that fox?' _" Naruto notably flinched.

A drop of water landed on his nose.

He refused to make eye contact with the other two; his words could barely be considered a whisper. "That's what most adults in the village address me as; others call me monster or a disgrace." He glanced at the only other male around wondering why he would not utter a word and then morbidly looked back down. She continued to speak, seemingly unfazed by his words.

"I heard other obscenities erupt from the alleyway and decided to investigate it. Do you know what I found?" Naruto nodded. "Do you know what happened?" Naruto nodded his head. "What happened?"

More rain begun to fall.

"He was murdered. By a Konoha ninja. By... me." Ino's eyes widened, she walked up to Naruto and cupped his face. He looked at her with a melancholically expression. She smiled sincerely at him.

The wind had got stronger.

"You seem to have gotten your facts mixed up. You see, you had been cataleptic when I had arrive, all three drunken men unscathed. The other two had been stabbed in the leg and ran off, but Imori; Imori had been slit in the throat by a kunai." Ino's eyes blunted while remaining her waring smile. "Don't you see? The Konoha ninja that killed Imori Takuro, was me."

The storm had started.

* * *

_**Preview of Next Chapter**_

"_Naruto don't-"_  
"_SHUT UP!" Tear begun to sting Naruto eyes. "YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE!...Look I don't know how the hell you found out about this but fuck off. I've dealt with it just fine before now. What makes you think you can just come in and everything will change!"_

_Kakashi eyes glinted with mischief. "What is hidden is much more interesting than what is obvious. You of all people should know that."_

"_Don't your dare lie to me! I know something is going on between you two! But it doesn't matter anymore now does it? We're ov…" She was pulled by her wrist into a slow, saccharine kiss that was only broken to grasp more air. She looked up at him confusion and enjoyment mix in her eyes. Yet he offered only five words._  
"_Moron, you talk too much."_

* * *

Hope that satisfies sportygurl2006 away from the SasuxIno bit. So yes, to hell with it! The Main Pairing is decided confrimed by the author as Naruto and Ino! _(yeah like no one saw that coming) The side pairing are still beening decided but so far it's obviously: Scarecrow an' Dolphin. _Hmm, If you think the last clip of the preview is Ino speaking I will verbal smack you (not really) for thinking that I would make things go so fast with them! Tch, I am moving things to fast... aren't I?

Don't expect the next chapter for a while, schools back and an endless flow of homework has just set in! Before I leave once again**_Happy New Years!  
_**


	4. Bistre

I know! I'm being incredibly shady with Naruto and Ino, It's not my fault! It's my brains fault.

Is it my or is it that every time Sakura pops in my story she's being hurt? I honestly don't mean to bash her it just...happens! If this continues then I might just have to send her on a medic-nin mission to the hidden village of Yukigakure in the Land of Snow. Whether I had been facitious or serious or my last statement I'm not sure of yet.

* * *

**Title: Colors of the Sky  
Summary: **It was bloody red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boys destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.**  
Rating: **Teen, I will not even _think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...**  
Warnings: **Abusive adults, cursing, _in this chapter Kakashi give ACTUAL GOOD advice _and limited ramen consumption.**  
Main Pairing:** ...Naruto/Ino

* * *

Ino's eyes blunted while remaining her warring smile. "Don't you see? The Konoha ninja that killed Imori Takuro, was me." 

The storm had started.

--

**Chapter Four: And the Sky Is Bistre**

--

Naruto felt corner into a wall, pushing Ino away from his body, he threw his hands around his ears and curdled his head and arms towards his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the sound surrounding his body by repeating "This isn't happing, this isn't happing, this isn't happing!"

Inos' eyes widened watching Naruto's sanity unfold with a slight sense of déjà vu.

Taking a glimpse of Sasuke, she saw his usually inexpressive eye showing distress and worry. She grappled Naruto by the shoulders and begun to shake him, trying to bring him back to the world he was currently isolated of. "Naruto don't-"

"SHUT UP!" He once again wriggled out of Ino's hands; tears began to leak from Naruto eyes. "YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE! ...Look I don't know how the hell you found out about this but fuck off. I've dealt with it just fine before now. What makes you think you can just come in and everything will change!" Naruto threw the black bag towards Sasuke while the other caught it with ease. He glared at Ino, the fierce look displaying his message clearly. She looked down at the drenched meadow, the gaze being too painful to look at. Sasuke, although knowing the contents of the bag, dug his hand inside it and took out the attire he had clothed Naruto.

He noticed a little, rectangular, orange object left inside the sack. He placed the clothes back in the bag to prevent them from getting even wetter, pulled the orange item out and pressed the button on the side. His body jumped slightly when an umbrella shot out from the top as well as a piece of paper. As soon as it had touched ground, the ink had begun to fade away. Sasuke bent down the pick it up and read it; he stood straight, his eyes slanted at the vanishing words.

'_He knew...'_

His thoughts traveled to Ino and her words, he stepped closer to her, giving each other protection from the storm that was slowly growing into a hurricane. Guiding her back to the bridge in complete silence whilst she torpidly followed, Sasuke turned so that their backs were leaning against the bridge.

"The whole point of telling him the truth... what was it?" he words were barely heard; Ino stared at Sasuke for awhile before sharing a bittersweet smile.

"The whole point of telling him the lies... what was it?" Sasuke frowned slightly at her words.

"Really Ino-san is that the best you can do?" The umbrella begun to wiggle underneath Sasuke grasp, wind whisking itself inside the cracks between Sasuke and the umbrellas handle.

"Yup, but still..." She turned to Sasuke and enwrapped him in a hug. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I… don't know what I would've done." Sasuke hesitantly returned the hug. A sharp gasp was heard by both companions; still in the embrace Ino looked left and Sasuke right, and in cooperation broke the hold upon the sight of the devastated pink-hair ninja.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" Sakura watched the diminishing trio go into the meadow. Her teacher followed her gaze and patted her on the head in a child-like manner. 

Kakashi eyes glinted with mischief. "What is hidden is more interesting than what is obvious. You of all people should know that." He cleared his throat before Sakura could question him any further. "Well... this certainly is a twist in the ploy. Tell you what Sakura; we'll pick this up tomorrow. I'm going into help the lonely dolphin out some more." Within second of his announcement, Kakashi disappeared into the trees, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura.

"What ploy? What dolp… Kakashi-sensei get back here!" Sakura shouted out into the sky. When she heard to no reply she let out a gruff sigh. "Stupid teacher and stupid Ino taking stupid Naruto and Sasuke away from this stupid bridge, but… what was that sensation I felt when Ino took Sasuke out of my grasps it felt... menacing." She shook her head of any doubts. "I'm sure I'm just overreacting. It's nothing to be suspicious of...right?" Her thoughts were interrupted by dropped of rain hitting her head.

As if she had never seen rain, she held her palm out letting drops of rain collect inside it. "It's... raining…" She looked up into the sky and noticed its brooding clouds. A frown was made. "They haven't returned yet." The rain begun to hit harder with more vigor and a little bulb went off in Sakura's head. "I know! I bring some umbrellas for them!" She smiled as she followed the route back to her house.

"Mother! Father! I'm home!" Silence greeted her. She curiously looked around the house and found a note lying on the table. _"Dear Sakura, Your father and I went to the Yamanaka flower shop and will stop by The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Pick you up some food alright? Be back in about two hours! Love Mother."_ She placed the note back in its spot and gathered three umbrellas, and left the house humming an upbeat tone.

"I can't wait to see the look on…" She was struggling for her breath upon seeing the sight before her. "Sasuke…"

* * *

The wind threw the umbrella out of Sasukes hands, or maybe he just forgot all about it, Ino wasn't sure. All she knew was that it was her cue to leave, and leave _now_. "I'm just... gonna go check on the..." Before she could finish her sentence she sped down the road only glancing once to see her ex-rival also run away, most likely from the rather 'compelling' scene as well as Sasuke. A grunt passed her lips in aggravation. "Why do I get myself involved in so much drama?" She had justappear at the Central when another vista was placed upon Inos shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock and another feeling she couldn't exactly put her finger on. "Naruto…"

* * *

"Sakura! Dammit wait!" Sasuke needlessly would have usually caught up to the medic-nin within seconds. Yet, something was preventing him from reaching her and it was only creating more space between them. 

Till she collapsed.

A new surge of power, an almost adrenaline like substance was flowing in Sasukes veins. Nearly all his charka was sent to his feet and nearly instantly he was by her side. Her upper body stood up thanks to the supporting her hands, she rubbed her head while her left arm rested on the saturated terra. He kneeled down and held her left hand while his unoccupied hand placed its self on her back. She stood on her feet unsteadily for a moment before gaining her balance, noticing Sasukes hand still grasping her owns she shook him off. His voice was firm yet slightly disturbed.

"Sakura, listen…"

Just hearing those two words from his voice and it already begun to send chill down Sakura's spine in disgust. "Listen? You want me to listen to _you_! Are you insane? Do you honest think that…"

Sasuke's voice begun to turn more irritated. "Sakura, listen! It's not what it looks like I…"

Fury flashed in Sakuras eyes. "Don't your dare lie to me! I know something is going on between you two! But it doesn't matter anymore now does it? We're ov…" She was pulled by her wrist into a slow, saccharine kiss that was only broken to grasp more air. She looked up at him confusion and enjoyment mix in her eyes. Yet he offered only five words.

"Moron, you talk too much." She took this as a term of endearment and clung onto Sasuke body, she closed her eyes and calmed her breath, and the ominous feeling went away.

If only such a sight was available for the drenched young Yamanaka woman…

--

_Preview of Next Chapter:_

_From now on… it would break her heart every time she saw the young man whose heart was also broken. Funny thing was, it was by the exact same person… at the exact same time. _

_She saw his signature outfit stand out in the crowd, he was moving towards her! "Hi Naru…" He walked swiftly past her, not even passing a glance, making sure to add the biting action of bumping his shoulder into her… **hard.** She could swear that there was something else beyond his eyes. Was he…? Could he…? No, it was impossible, but at the same time… "Naruto, wait!"_

* * *

_Ew... Sasu/Saku **Or** Yay... Sasu/Saku!! Your call._

Oh the cursed note! I _know_ three-quarters of you are ready to rip my throat because I said _nothing_ of the notes content or of what Ino saw. I feel bad for Sasuke, but its for author purposes, (honestly I couldn't care less that his entire clan was slaughted and his parents before his eyes, become a dark poet about...no... that was just uncalled for... I apologize Sasuke-chan) I'm ripping his personailty apart! I stripped him of his 'Emo Prince-ness' and you could kiss his cold-exterior goodbye. I'm making Sasuke feel a bit of sudden regret with trusting Ino so much (its hidden but the trust in there!) and he's trying to sink back into his shell, give him the false sense that is character was mauled like the One Piece Crew in 4kids... I give you full internet rights to cyberly bonk me on the head for the bootleg cliffhanger.

Holy._ Crap. _I have NO idea what I'm gonna write about the first preview. Dammit all!

_-slams head on keyboard-_ I **hate** being angsty! I freakin' hate it! Its like...well Naruto's an exception and I guess if I push my moral boundries Sasuke, but Sakura and Ino...its just...argh! Dammit!

As you can see it's a good for nothing ladys day, I'm gonna of leave an' get some chocolate ice cream before I get on a rant about that damned pedopheliac called Orochimaru.


	5. Taupe

This chapter most likely will confuse most of you so let me help you out:

Ino  
--  
Sakura and _very_ mysterious person  
--  
Naruto  
--  
Not-so-mysterious person  
--  
Kakashi  
--  
Ino2  
--  
Naruto2  
--  
Hinata  
--  
Iruka

* * *

Once again, this story is the record breaker for me in longest chapter, but I had to leave off at the exact moment to make the cliff hander juuust right! Oh and .+.+. means scene change, not character change. 

**Title: Colors of the Sky  
Summary: **It was bloody red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boy's destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.**  
Rating: **Teen, I will not even _think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...**  
Warnings: **Abusive adults, cursing, _in this chapter **KakIru** _and limited ramen consumption.**  
Main Pairing:** Naruto/Ino

* * *

"Moron, you talk too much." She took this as a term of endearment and clung onto Sasuke body, she closed her eyes and calmed her breath, and the ominous feeling went away. 

If only such a sight was available for the drenched young Yamanaka woman...

* * *

**Chapter Five: And the Sky Is Taupe**

--

The streets were completely disserted which wasn't shocking seeing as how the storm had ranked up to a level-One hurricane. Ino staggered through the vacant roads, her back turned and slammed the wall of her parent's flower shop. She turned her head and saw the place empty with a note against the window saying '_Closed'._ The rains impact begun to sting Inos face and her head was jolted to the lower-left. She placed her hands gently over her heart and slowly closed her eyes. "Naruto…"

From now on… it would break her heart every time she saw the young man whose heart was also broken. Funny thing was… it was by the exact same person… at the exact same time. "Why…why would you do such a thing?"

Not expecting to hear a response, Ino jumped in surprise at the voice's words, snapped her eyes open and clamped her arms to the side. "Because you wouldn't… honestly, you think he didn't see it? It was basically being spelled out for him; I just saved him the trouble of walking right in on it. Consider it a gift of charity." The figure walked out of the alleyway it had been residing under.

"Gift of charity?!" Ino questioned, pushing her self off the wall while he merely nodded she faced the form with a still posture. She took a left step up while placed her widened right hand on her heart. "You nearly ripped his heart out! Do you consider _that_ an act of charity?!"

The body shrugged its shoulders. "Better by me now, then by you later. Like I said he was _bound_ to find out sooner or later; I simply chose later. How am I the villain here when all I stated was the truth?" Her left foot placed itself in its original spot, lowering her hand down.

Anger began to rise with in Ino, her hands trembling in rage. "How _dare_ you…" In one swift move, Ino's hand left a stinging sensation on the body's check. With the most sinister face Ino could muster, she snarled. "Trusting you…was the _biggest_ mistake I ever made." Before walking away, Ino heard the body whisper.

"The feelings mutual."

--

The door slammed open, the soaked shoes were placed behind the door and the person ran to her room. "Ino-chan"

Well, almost.

A huge frame blocked Ino from her bedroom door. "May I excuse myself father?" Ino muttered.

"No, you may not Ino-chan." Her dad grabbed Ino's arm, pulled her staircase to the kitchen. He sat her in an unoccupied seat facing her mother. She was shocked when she noticed that her mothers' cheeks were stain in the slightest gloss. Tears. Her mother had been crying. '_Because of me no doubt.'_

"Ha, what is this, a family intervention?" Given an eerie silence as a response, Ino took a deep gulp. "I… was joking."

"We understand that you've been socializing with Ky…Uzumaki. Correct?" Her father's voice was slightly graveled as he more so stated, rather than asked his daughter.

"You mean Naruto? Uh…" She scratched the back of her head and her eyes squinted in confusion. "Yeah… I guess you could say that, why?"

"Stay away from him." The light brunette stared directly into his daughters eyes, daring her to speak up. "Wha… bu…but why?" Ino winced at her fathers increasing glare. Inoichi Yamanaka slammed his hands on the wooden table. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

Ino stood up trying to meet her fathers' eye level. "Oh and you do?" Her voice rose slightly.

"HE'LL MURDER YOU!" Ino's head snapped in the direction of her mother and saw her beginning to cry. "We're only doing this to protect you! We're concerned for your safety!" Her mother sobbed into her handkerchief.

Her fist clenched tightly. "Then act like it." Inos' head rose up. "Mother…" She looked at her father, whose eyes were averted to the ground. "Father… you don't know what you're talking about, you see…" Both of her parents turned to look at their daughter. "You're referring to the Kyuubi" They look at her in aghast. "I am aiding Naruto. He's been alone his entire life save Iruka–sensei! You claimed that he was pure evil, that I shouldn't be near him but have you ever tried to get to know him better? Run a mile in his shoes? Well I've caught only a glimpse and it is _petrifying. _The villagers _constantly_ abuse him, his apartment is in the _worst_ part of Konoha district and is in shambled, no doubt due the villagers. Yet what does he do? He puts on a façade and acts like nothing is wrong by smiling and acting like a clumsy buffoon. It sickens me that you two were a part of this all along, you two should be _ashamed_." She left to her room with the sight of her mother lament in the arms of her father.

--

Sakura impulsively jumped after hearing her front door open. She creaked her door open peaked at the entrance. She saw her parents shivering with droplets of rain clung on to their jackets, placing her mouth against the gap she raised her voice and got her parent's attention. "Hi mother, hi father. I already ate a sandwich so no need to worry about me eating okay?" Sakura closed her door and turned the doors lock; she walked towards the bed and sat directly across the occupied seat. Looking up to meet the taller person's eyes, she spoke. "Do you trust me?"

The person hesitantly nodded.

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on?"

The person's eyes cast down.

"It relates to the Kyuubi doesn't it? The Nine tailed fox?"

The person's fist clenched.

Sakura stood up, opened her window and lead her left hand towards it. "I apologize for taking up your time." The person's feet were placed on the windows ledge. Just as the person was about to speak, Sakura placed her hand on the person's mouth. "I hope you'll forgive me." The person gave one last look of uncertainty before it leapt off the ledge and towards the direction of the Hokage monument. Sakura brushed a strand of stray hair away from her face. Her weary jade eyes narrowed slightly at the retreating figure. "It's only a matter of time before I find out."

--

Everything he had known was a lie. Everything he was had been a lie. This façade, he did it to help others; to help himself.

At least, that's what he had told himself.

No, no Kyuubi on the other hand was constantly butting in giving advice when needed; usually useless, perverted words but advice nonetheless.

'**_I'm not that perverted!'_**

'_Ah, but perverted nevertheless ya old geyser.'_ Naruto gave a toothy grin.

This was the closest he would have to a family.

'**_...geyser? ...old?'_** The fox growled dangerously low and its aura spiked a fiery red.

'_Uh…'_Naruto gulped. _'Wh…what I meant to say was um, elder, wise, astute, clever and witty. Why you look young enough to pass for two hundred!'_ He let out a series of nervous chuckles.

'**_That's what I thought you said brat.'_**

Yes, this was probably the closest Naruto would have to having a family; Just the Kyuubi, Iruka-sensei and Tusnade-baa-chan. Naruto grimaced slightly.

_He _had made that perfectly clear.

--

Meanwhile, onyx eyes reflected a dim, white light that emanated from a computer. A small grunt was heard.

"I knew it."

--

Kakashi ran. He ran as fast as his chakra powered feet would go. His heart pounded against his chest with anxiety, but his face wouldn't dare show it. He arrived at his destination and slammed his fist against the wooden door multiple times. The door opened and a shocked face was shown.

"Iruka, we need to talk, NOW. It's very urgent." Iruka to a step back to fully see Kakashi, a blush made its way to his face. He begun to lightly tap the cup of tea he held in his hand.

"Wa... well I, it's too…"

"It concerns four of your former students." Kakashi stressed his words.

The cup began to shake loosely in Iruka's hands. "But, still. I mean they _are_ former so…"

Kakashi sighed, diving into his last resort. "One of them is Naruto."

The cup smashed on the floor.

--

The young blond woman wallowed in her sorrow on her bed. She got up, walked to her dresser and examined herself with the mirror she faced. Bags droop from her eyes, her hair looked like rope, her skin had been pale for at least a couple of hours and she sighed at it all. If her past self had seen thing, she would've thrown a fit. Hell, she would've demolished half of Konoha, save the beauty shops of course. Ino smiled at herself, whispering towards the mirror. "At least I have a bit of humor left in me."

Ino glanced at her door, the image of her mother still fresh in her mind. "There's no way I'm going out there to face that again." Ino muttered. She grabbed her black slick coat and opened her window. The hurricane seemed to diminish into a tropical storm, yet it was still no feat for a civilian to venture in. "Then again, I'm no civilian." Smirking at the thought, Ino jumped out her room in haste.

--

The rain bounced off of his umbrella and landed on the floor, the few that did touch him rolled off his sleek coat. His spikes stuck to his skin and partially disabled his sight, though he could still see the villagers slowly coming back out to continue their tedious activities. In a matter of thirty minutes, most of the townsfolk strode around or swept away the rain that collected around their homes.

'_Hinata.'_ He pushed his umbrella forward trying to hide what was left of his covered face. _'Just keep on walking. Don't pay any mind.'_ That was easier said – or in this case thought of, then done.

--

Walking aimlessly around Konoha with her pale white umbrella, she saw _his _signature outfit and gregariously bright yellow umbrella stand out in the crowd, _he _was moving towards _her!_ "Hi Na…" He walked swiftly past her, not even passing a glance, making sure to and the biting action of bumping his shoulder into her… **hard.** She clamped her shoulder with her right hand and could swear that there was something beyond his eyes. Was he…? Could he…? No, it was impossible, but at the same time… "Naruto, wait!" She saw him pause and could almost hear his mental battle of whether to listen to her plea, or act as if he had not heard her.

He had chosen the former. She took this opportunity and caught up with him. For a second she though of approaching him with physical contact, that is, if she didn't faint or contract a nosebleed. Naruto made no motion to face Hinata seeing as how he had not bothered to turn around, her face staring at his back. She grabbed his free hand and guided him to a familiar area allowing only three words to pass her lips. 'Follow me, Naruto-san'

Needless to say, they had reached her destination in silence. Hinata placed herself in front of Naruto and placed her hands behind her back. She knew it made her seem formal, but in reality she had done this so that her crush would not see her index finger and thumb twitch at an incredibly rapid speed. Naruto looked around; his eyebrows pitched high in boredom.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I've found out your secret and I cannot let you turn into the monster you think you are." Hinata was surprise at herself; her voice emitted a tone she didn't think she had the strength to accomplish in front of Naruto – temerity.

Naruto was surprised as well but lowered his left eyebrow. "And on what bases do you think you can drag me away from my schedule and bombard me with completely disrespectful words?" he said with a dubious tone.

Hinata saw his eyes flicker and she replied with a smirk. "Well, you see Naruto-san; I have been graced with a talent that so very few contain."

Naruto's eyebrow jumped up in inquisitiveness.

--

Iruka dug his hands in his hair while Kakashi took a sip of the fresh tea Iruka had offered him. "The Hokage will have your head for letting it get so out of control."

Kakashi placed his cup on the table in between them and shrugged, his reply made in a tedious tone. "Possibly not, I did not of how much was learned by how many until a few hours ago." He stood up, walked behind Iruka's couch, and wrapped his arms around the others body slowly. "What we need to focus on now is what to do on handling the others. They are probably very unstable right now, so confronting them directly is out of the question. The last thing you need to worry about is the Hokage."

Iruka's head shot up. "How can you say that?! She controls all of ANBU like puppets on a string! It's only a matter of time before they find out who slain who, but the ANBU will arrest so fast that Hokage won't be able to blink. After that, she'll go threw an incredibly long process just to try to get her out on bail." He said with stress apparent in his voice.

Kakashi nodded. "That is, _if _they are able to find out. If any evidence was to say…" he waved his hand across and turned it into a fist "disappear, then they have no way of how to convict anyone. If they can't…" A solid 'thump was made and stopped Kakashi in his tracks. Both ninja's grabbed a shuriken and silently left the apartment through out the window. They crept onto the roof and saw a masked figure lurking around the crown of Iruka's apartment. Kakashi shouted. "Hey you! What are you doing?"

The body jumped up and took a step back in bewilderment. Iruka felt a chill sweep through his spine when the body turned around. "Hey, stop!" he said in trepidation. The figure begun to run, Iruka looked to Kakashi who took no haste in actions. "No! Kakashi-san don't…"

It was too late.

Kakashi threw three shuriken towards the stature; with a sick 'clack' they imbedded the body diagonally. The body stumbled then fell off the roof, most likely landing on the porch. Fear coursed through his body and felt his heart tighten. Both jumped off the roof and despite the gap, landed on the porch. Kakashi took the shuriken out of the back and turned the body around.

The last image that tainted Iruka's mind before fainting was blood pricking out of the mouth of the intruder.

Of Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

_**It smells like blood!**__Ino stared at the taunting shear light from the door and momentarily thought to her self _

_Taking a deep breath, she thought out the best tactic that fit her situation   
_

_She screamed_.

* * *

_Sorry! This preview is all I got right now.  
_

_This chapter threw me off course so now I don't know which people to start off with.  I guess you could call this a poll…_

_Who do you think next chapter should center on?_

_Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Iruka, Sasuke, or should I bring someone else in? (f I do that you have to tell me under which person do you want that other person to be brought in? I seriously need some feedback on this, even if it's just a single one.  
_


	6. Amethyst

Omigosh, this story is out of control… My mind is boggling at how I'm going to introduce the others problems because I can't do three people on chapter and seven people on another. I have to find some way to even everything out!!!

* * *

**Title: Colors of the Sky  
Summary: **It was bloody red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boy's destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.**  
Rating: **Teen, I will not even _think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...**  
Warnings: **Abusive adults, cursing,_in this chapter **severe KakIru moment, mild NaruHin friend fluff**_and limited ramen consumption.**  
Main Pairing:** Naruto/Ino

* * *

The last image that tainted Iruka's mind before fainting was blood pricking out of the mouth of the intruder.

Of Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

**Chapter Six: And the Sky Is ****Amethyst**

--

Ino felt the luring motion of sleep being whisked away. She groaned in displeasure when the chilling feeling of wind drafted by her feet. The soft, plushy feeling of her covers su…

_Damn._

_Damn it. _

_Damn it all to hell!_ Ino looked at the covers given the light that emitted from the crease of the open door; it was enough to show that it wasn't her light green covers, but someone else's maroon plaid sheets. She slammed her palm with her forehead multiple times. "Crap, two times in one week I pass out in front of someone? Do I faint that easily?" Ino slid to the corner of the bed, getting ready to jump out. Just as she sat up, searing pain itinerated itself in her back, forcing Ino to sit back down. Her hand slinked underneath her backside and felt a moist wrap around her waist; she ventured farther and found it to cover her entire back. Her hand was brought back to her face, it was… tinted? She brought her hand to her nose, but quickly shot it away and covered her nose with her other hand.

_It smells like blood! _Panic settled in as the recent events that lead to her being in this bed flashed through her head. After muttering dark words of a 'big forehead girl who doesn't know how to mind her own goddamn business', Ino stared at the taunting shear light from the door and momentarily thought to her self if she should wait for the one who bandaged her to arrive, or if she should endure the pain and take a peak at where she was. Ever the adventurer, she decided to look around wincing every other moment at the throbbing pain. She creaked over to the door to take a peak at the sight. The tiniest 'eep!' came out of Ino as blood came rushing into her cheeks. "Ka…Kakashi-san… and Iruka-sensei… Unbelievable!" She whispered. "Do… do I just walk in on them? I mean, I'm sure Iruka-sensei would be concerned of my well being, unlike that ero-baka Kakashi-san." She grumbled the last part out. She quickly scurried back to the bed she occupied. Taking a deep breath, she thought out the best tactic that fit her situation.

She screamed.

--

"That should do it." Iruka wiped off the sweat that clutched onto his forehead and examined his work. Once he had checked the bandages for the umpteenth time, Iruka tucked Ino back into the bed. He turned his head to the side to get a view of the one who had caused the damage–Kakashi and frowned. Kakashi, being the impassive one the in the pair, did nothing but lean against the frame of the door and propped his right leg against it. Iruka's frown deepened when he realized the only hint of emotion was the spark of guilt reflecting over his eyes. The sharingan user walked over to the couch he was resting on previously and laid down.

Letting out a sigh, Iruka stood up. '_Looks like it's another one to fix.'_ He walked over to the couchand wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist. The teacher kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright, she'll be okay, and you didn't know it was her." Iruka whispered in his lover's ear any other words that would comfort him.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and it wasn't what Iruka had expected – a smirk. He snatched the teacher and tumbled him underneath himself. Kakashi snaked his legs around the others. "Gah, Kakashi-san!" Iruka whimpered. "You shouldn't have scared me like that; I thought you were emotionally hurt!"

Kakashi let out a moan. "Maybe this is my way of coping with it." His hand slinked itself under Iruka's shirt. "How about we get into more _comfortable_ clothing?"

Iruka let out a shuddered moan, but managed to mutter out a witty remark. "Like none at all?"

Kakashi caught him into another rapture kiss. "My thought's exactly."

Just as Kakashi was about to get 'more comfortable' an ear-piercing scream was heard. Iruka jumped off the couch; Kakashi flipped around to prevent his falling on the floor, he stood up and regained his previous mundane expression. They, well Iruka, rushed to the bedroom to see what had caused the scream.

The scream became louder as Kakashi lethargically entered the room that hosted by Yamanaka teenager. It didn't take long for Iruka to rush up by Ino and clamped her mouth with his hands before his ears begun to bleed. Slowly, Ino's muffled scream died down into muffled pants, allowing Iruka to release his hand. "Ino-chan. Please calm down." Iruka softly murmured to Ino. She tried to serene herself as her former instructor had asked of her, yet once more her eyes laid upon the man that had inflicted pain upon her, she found it difficult. "Ino-chan, what happened?"

Leisurely, she looked at the two in the room nervously. A smile cracked her frightened face, then a chuckle, soon she begun to laugh. Iruka's face crunched up in confusion. Still laughing, she pointed to the only other two people in the room and snickered. "Sc-scarec-crow and doll-dolphin."

Iruka's head struck up at the familiar nicknames. He looked towards Kakashi in embarrassment. Kakashi glued his arms to the side and stuck his hands up in defense of saying 'I plead the 5th'. 'How does she know?' Iruka hushed his words so little to no sound would come out.

'I'm supposed to know how?' Kakashi whispered harshly.

'Well the only person _I_ told was Naruto, and we both know she wouldn't dare tell anyone.' Iruka hastily murmured his words.

Kakashi's head bobbed in aggravation before mumbling. 'Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that, yesterday he basically scream those nicknames out loud, with_Sakura, Sasuke **and** Ino._'

'How dare you question Naruto's loyalty!' Iruka seethed. 'There is absolutely no way he would-'

"Why are you to whispering to each other? It's not like I can't hear you." Both ninjas jumped in surprise not from her voice, but the fact that they didn't realize Ino had stopped laughing.

"Look, Ino" Iruka sighed. "you know that Kakashi-san did not know it was you when he… um attacked you right? He though it was an intruder and was just trying to protect us. He would _never_ think of hurting you."

Ino's head stiffly nodded. "Is there anything else that needs to be said?" She asked just below a whisper.

"It's about Naruto," Kakashi interjected. "and how he's been acting lately. Do you know why?"

Ino sat up to hug her legs and spoke softly. "I'm not sure if he would like me saying anything."

"Does it have anything to do with the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked. Ino's body stiffened, she shook her head before speaking.

"I refuse to say anything."

Kakashi and Iruka shared a glance. "So you know then?" The silver haired ninja asked. "That Naruto _is_ the Kyuubi?" Without a second thought Ino threw spare shurikens that resided on the bedpost towards the others. Being blessed with agile movements, they ducked the bedside light and Kakashi caught it before it slammed into the wall. Both looked at Ino with confusion, not to mention astonishment that she would have the temerity to try to attack elders. Ino was panting slightly with her face slightly redden in vehemence, her hand struck in the thrown position.

"Don't you _dare_ say that! Naruto will _never_ be Kyuubi! I refuse to accept that propaganda." Ino seethed. "No one should be force to deal with that kind of life style, not now, not ever!"

Kakashi took this time to light a cigarette, inhale it deeply. "You've helped to raise a fine human being, Iruka."

"Thank you" Iruka addressed him with a smile. "But you know I don't like smoking in my house." He grabbed the cigarette, dropped it on the floor and crushed the burning end with his shoe's heel. Looking toward the child he smiled. "Yes, I do agree though. She's the second I've seen to ever see Naruto in that light."

"The second?" Both Kakashi and Ino inquired with interest. Iruka looked at them with a wry smile.

"Oh, you have never noticed? The first was Uchiha-san."

--

"And?" Naruto persisted. "What's the unique talent?"

Hinata sighed and sat down. "It's to be able to see into one's spirit. How they truly feel, how they truly act, what the think themselves as...the one's who inhabit that person's soul; whether it be a loved one or… something else. Lately your soul as turned grisly, and your aura has turned even more ire and irrational. What's happened?" Getting no response her eyebrows knitted together in a worried manner. "Naruto?... You do know I wouldn't anything to harm you…right?" She nervously scooted closer towards him. "I… just don't want to see you end up as Itachi-sama." He looked directly into her eyes, obviously confused at her words. "I'd never forget that day. When I was smaller, about four or so, I had bumped into Itachi-san while coming home from getting an ice-cream cone. Our crashing into each other made my ice-cream fall on the floor and I begun to cry. He smiled one of the most gentle smiles I'd ever gaze upon and walked me to the store to buy me a two-scoop cone and left almost as soon as he'd paid; almost as if he was never there to begin with. Then… a week later I had ran into Itachi-san on the forest trail while preparing to set out to the beach. Like last time my items landed on the ground, yet all he did was glance down at my pail and shovel, kick it to the bushes and say 'Clumsy infants should walk with their parents, not alone.'. The first time I saw him, he glowed with such a pure, fatherly glow; after that his soul was pitch black. I was too shocked to shed tears; I simply snatched my equipment and ran to my house. Two days later the Uchiha Massacre occurred."

Naruto heaved a groan; he couldn't just ignore what was just said. She had said something extremely personal so it was now his turn, his hands were tied completely. "Hinata. What I'm about to tell you is the town's secret. It was kept under wraps to give me a clean slate with Konoha's third generation…" During his time of telling Hinata basically _everything_ she showed miscellany emotions; Fury, sorrow, shock and an occasional smile at Naruto's 'Yeah, but I showed the bastard what he had comin' to him.' A period of silence fell over the duo after Naruto was done telling her about the recent events. For a brief second the blond teenager thought that it might've been a bad idea to tell Hinata, she stood up, the tension of silence thicken. Hinata's back faced him for a while. Dreadful thoughts of her reaction flashed into Naruto's mind as he stood up. She slowly turned around and wrapped Naruto into a hug. Once he broke out of his shocked daze, Naruto returned the hug with a warm smile.

"You're never alone Naruto, you have tons of people who care about you. Even if most of them are too much of idiots to show it. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me." Hinata broke the hug and went on her way back to the Hyuga manor.

Naruto's smile formed a tiny grin. "Thanks, Hinata."

Feeling the grey aura slowly turn into a dark mix of red and orange, Hinata let all the blood she had tried to cut off flow into her cheeks. "I'm glad to have the old Naruto back." Her pale white eyes briefly flickered with fret.

For some reason that statement felt wrong…

Like she would never have the old Naruto back…

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter:

"_What... what are you talking about?" Naruto weakly asked, he tried to hide his fright.  
Several more punches were landed without a struggle. "Don't play stupid!"_

"_Ino wait! Don't do it." He ran towards her struggling to take the shuriken from her trembling hands._

"_How can you say that?" She screamed. "How can you let him get away with what he did to you?" She choked a sob._

* * *

Ablah. It took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to finish this and there is no good work to show for it. I rather like the Hinata/Naruto interaction, only now it's another character added in… grreaaat… Okay I stroke out Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata and Naruto. The next one centers on the mysterious person that Ino said it was her biggest mistake to trust her/him. 


	7. Ommochrome

You didn't think it'd be **_all_** about our fair-weathered angsty cohorts now did you? Well it isn't…. I mean it is, it isn't…..okay, what I meant to say way yes, it isn't all about them.

I can't have ninjas running rampant without missions, now can I?

No. No, I can't.

So may I introduce the chapter that begins my story's first actual plot!

/cheeriness

* * *

**Title: Colors of the Sky  
Summary: **It was bloody red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boy's destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.**  
Rating: **Teen, I will not even _think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...**  
Warnings: **Abusive adults, cursing,_in this chapter **plot twist **_and limited ramen consumption.**  
Main Pairing:** Naruto/Ino

* * *

_With the most sinister face Ino could muster, she snarled. "Trusting you…was the __biggest mistake I ever made." Before walking away, Ino heard the body whisper._

_"The feelings mutual."_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: And the Sky Is Ommochrome**

--

Isn't it queer? How much a person can change in such a little amount of time?

--

Ino stood frozen in her spot as if she wasn't sure to reveal her presence.

"What... what are you talking about?" Naruto weakly asked, he tried to hide his fright as best as he could. Villagers were no problem to deal with, this however? This was something he thought he'd never have to deal with. Villagers' beatings he could handle.

Beatings from a Rookie 10? He didn't think he could handle it much longer.

Several more punches were landed without a struggle. "Don't play stupid! What are your relations with _her?_"

'_Her? He couldn't mean… me, could he?' _Ino thought.

The persons hand clenched itself in a death grip around Naruto's neck. Naruto coughed, feeling a sudden amount of oxygen cut short from his lungs. Ino covered her horrified mouth with both of her hands. 'Let go of him!' she tried to scream but it only ended up as a hushed scream muffled by her hands. "S-shikamaru…"the garroted blond choked out.

The boy from the Nara clan used his free arm and slammed it into Naruto's stomach, airing out the little oxygen left. He watched with disgust as the other gasped for air, momentarily looking towards Ino's position, he bellowed "Stay away from Ino; she doesn't care for you, no one ever will." With one last look at the damage caused, Shikamaru Nara left the pitiful scene.

Slowly, Ino's legs began to wobble – a sign that she was able to move them. She ran towards Naruto and placed her hand on his back while he tried to fill his lung with a proper amount of air. "Are you okay?"

"I was just strangled by your teammate, what do you _think_?"

Ino chuckled nervously. "S-sorry, standard question." She rolled her eyes thinking of what to say. "Um…Naruto-san?"

Naruto winced. So they were back to formal addressing? Had she completely forgotten what had happened moments ago? How he had divulged her into one of Konoha's deepest secrets? Fine, so be it. "I guess that bastard Shikamaru was right." He gasped out. Completely disregarding the shocks of pain coursing throughout his body as well as Ino's pleads of him returning; he ran.

--

Casually Shikamaru walked down the streets of Konoha. He stopped at the entrance of a sake bar and smiled. "What better way to drown your sorrows then drink yourself stupor in the presence of strangers?" Just as he walked threw the door's frame his eyes locked in contact with an older pair of eyes. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he rushed as far away from the bar as possible.

--

"Oi, Shikaku? Somethin tha matter?" Choza slurred out, taking another shot of sake.

With a bored expression, Shikaku's lips thinned into a frown. "I'll be right back." That being said, he left the sake bar in trail of his son.

--

"_What do you mean he saw you?" _An annoyed voice hissed in aggravation.

"**I meant exactly what I said. I walked into a bar to get a drink, how was I to know he'd be there?**"

"_He's a drunken old gizzard, that's how!" _The voice's words held with an acerbic attitude, before the other could speak, he was cut off. _"I don't have time for you're excuses! Eradicate the threat and finish your job." _He ended the connection and continued to walk.

"Naruto…" He poked his head out in inquisitiveness to find Ino against the wall of a building not far from her home, apparently talking to herself seeing as how Naruto was nowhere near her. "Why… why would you do such a thing?" He studied his spot. Surely she meant him. Did she sense his presence that quickly? No… she probably would have clawed him to bits by now. He decided to take this opportunity to further complete his job.

He tried to stay in character by not snickering and almost failed. Almost being the keyword. Ino jumped in surprise at the voice's words, snapped her eyes open and clamped her arms to the side. "Because you wouldn't… honestly, you think he didn't see it? It was basically being spelled out for him; I just saved him the trouble of walking right in on it. Consider it a gift of charity." He walked out of the alleyway that had been residing his shadow.

"Gift of charity?!" Ino questioned, pushing her self off the wall while he merely nodded she faced him with a still posture. She took a left step up while placed her widened right hand on her heart. "You nearly ripped his heart out! Do you consider that an act of charity?!"

He shrugged its shoulders, lazily replying. "Better by me now, then by you later. Like I said he was bound to find out sooner or later; I simply chose later. How am I the villain here when all I stated was the truth?" Her left foot placed itself in its original spot, lowering her hand down.

Satisfaction was clear on his face while he wore an untraditional grin, her hands trembled in rage. "How dare you…" In one swift move, Ino's hand left raised itself and landed a stinging sensation on his check. He growled lowly and placed a consoling hand on the throbbing mark, that vixen with strong with her hand and the nipping rain didn't help at all. With the most sinister face Ino could muster, she snarled. "Trusting you…was the biggest mistake I ever made." Watching Ino walking away, he couldn't help but chuckle before grimacing three impressionable words towards her.

"The feelings mutual."

--

"Eh, what's wrong Shikamaru? Got into a quarrel with Ino?" Shikamaru froze as his father placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Pssh, it's all right. You know how women are…" Shikaku Nara took out a kurinai and placed the cold, sharpened side light enough to inflict no damage, but firm enough to show possible decapitation. "Ne?_Shikamaru?_"

"O-otou-san…" Shikamaru managed to mutter.

"Otou-san?" Shikaku asked in mild interest. "I'm shocked such a word would spout from your mouth. Ne, Shikamaru?" He pressured the kurinai against his sons' neck enough to the point where it drew a thin line a blood. "I'm curious enough as to why you are not completely the mission Lord Hokage bestowed upon you. And upon the span of meeting you, I've yet to hear you mutter the words 'How troublesome'. Care to explain... Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru broke free of his father's hold and clamped down on the thin wound that laid his throat. "Persistent bastard." Shikamaru breathed out. "You're too observant for your own good!" Swiftly, he placed a surgeon's mask on and took out a small sphere.

"Smoke bomb!" The other proclaimed with a defensive stance.

"Close, gizzard." Slamming the sphere against the sidewalk, a purple mist covered the area. Shikaku struggled to keep his eyelids open; he staggered and was soon brought to his knees.

"Quiescent… bomb…" As soon as the elder Nara collapsed, the younger smirked.

"Threat eradicated." Before leaving the conspicuous area, he made sure to hide Shikaku in one of the less noticeable alleyways.

--

He had been careful, he had learned from his most recently mistake to be more vigilant.

…so how did he once again end up with a kurinai inches from his face?

He couldn't help but wonder if the bomb had been detonating in the presence of another ninja.

Nah, it had to be his luck.

He was completely inauspicious.

How else of _all_ people, would he bump into the Hokage of the village?

How else would he, and only he, bump into Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin?

In-aus-pi-cious.

Unknown to Shikamaru, he was in the exact position else where.

--

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he glanced around his surroundings. It was nothing out of the ordinary: he had just come from a mission; Ino had found and greeting him. Just one small problem…

She greeted him with a kurinai.

"Oi, oi… are you gonna let me go home any time soon?" Shikamaru yawned. Ino growled and her eyes began to gloss. "Hey, quit it Ino-chan. You know I hate it when girls cry; it's too troublesome."

Her kurinai almost touched his cheek. "How…" she muttered, her bangs covering her eyes. "how, can you stay there acting like nothing happened?" She shouted. "No more." Ino whispered, shaking her head. "I won't let you harm Naruto again!" She raised the kurinai above her head and mumbled an "I'm sorry". Shikamaru watched her with curiosity, wondering if she would follow her actions out.

"**Ino, wait!**" Both turned to see said blond in a distance. "Don't do it." He pleaded, running towards her, he struggled to take the shuriken from her trembling hands. "He doesn't deserve it."

"How can you say that?" She screamed. "How can you let him get away with what he did to you?" She choked a sob.

"Ano, anyone want to fill me in?" Shikamaru inquired, uninterested.

"I will, eventually..." Sasuke casually strolled towards the other two blond ninjas. "Because Ino, the Shikamaru that harmed Naruto, and the Shikamaru that lies before us are two different people."

--

(Sorry, no preview) I hope to get in a new chapter before the end of Easter Vacation.

Holy ish! What a twist! Okay I stroke out Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata and Naruto, and mysterious person(Shika-chan)….crap, I added Tsunade….why must I continually add characters? Why! The next one …um… hmm… who do you think the fake Shikamaru is? So many villains in the Naruverse.

_A review a day keeps the flamers away!  
(subject may vary from person to person)_


	8. Arsenic

Title: Colors of the Sky  
**Summary: **It was bloody red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boy's destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.  
**Rating:**Teen, I will not even_think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...  
**Warnings:**Abusive adults, cursing,_in this chapter __**character death? **_and limited ramen consumption.  
**Main Pairing:** Naruto/Ino

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: And the Sky is Arsenic **_

---

Shizune grimaced at the scene before her.

_Someone's' going to die._

She just knew it.

_The question was – who?_

She stood before her idol, defensive stance already in play.

_I'll gladly put my life before you, Gondaime._

"Shizune, stand down." The blond woman enforced, loud enough for all four presences to hear.

"B-but… Tsunade-sama!" Shizune desperately cried.

"This is a direct order from the Hokage, _stand down._" This time a booming sense of power came with the words. Slowly and hesitantly, the younger lady did as ordered.

"Shikamaru. Stand down." Tsunade ordered.

Silence. Shizune's stare on the young man tightened.

"Defying orders from the Hokage qualifies as treachery. You should know the consequence, correct?"

"Trust me" Shikamaru growled. "I know _all_ about it." A shuriken smoothly slid out of his pocket and was thrown towards Tsunade.

"Forgive me!" Shizune yelled; she quickly returned to defensive position. She pulled out five of her ropes, once the weapon was in grasps of the third line; she had thrust the shuriken onto the ground. She turned around slightly to check on her friend. "Are you alright Tsunade-sama?" She noticed her friends' expression looking horrific. Suddenly, she felt sharp pains in her chest. She looked down and felt an onslaught of pain through her body.

Three shuriken were embedded in it.

Guessing by her reaction to the weapon, she concluded that they were laced with a type of poison. Her eye sight began to blur and the walls started to spin. She covered her mouth to cough gruffly and felt a glob of blood reflect its way into her hands. Eyelids growing heavier and heavier, she finally submitted to unconsciousness.

"SHIZUNE!" Tears pricked Tsunades' eyes as the small figure in her arms grew colder. "Bastard! How could you? She was nothing but kind to you!" She propped Shizune against a wall while TonTon oinked softly and sadly.

"No, she wasn't. That was just a façade. This whole village is living in a façade! But I'll make the truth be shown." Shikamaru took out a kurinai and licked the tip.

Tsunade stood up, glaring at Shikamaru and tightened her fists. "You monster!"

--

"We have to hurry and find the other Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled while jumping from tree to tree towards the others.

"Is my father alright?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I found him a little drowsy and muttering to himself, so I sent him to the medical ward. It was just some after affects of the sleeping bomb." The other answered back.

"Troublesome old man."

"I'm still kinda out of it… what are we doing again?" Ino chuckled.

Shikamaru looked at Ino oddly. "What's wrong with her?"

"Sasuke heard about fake you terrorizing our minds, so being the nerd that he is…" Naruto paused after being delivered a whack on the head. "He researched your file and saw that you left for a mission early this morning. He then found me, told me and we looked for Ino. We found her going postal on you, stopped her and here we are. Once we find fake you, we're gonna frame him in place of _someone_ murdering a citizen because that _someone_ couldn't just knock him out!"

"I said I was sorry, Naru-teme!"

"Sorry, doesn't lift that murder off my shoulders, now does it Ino-baka?"

"Both of you shut up! Naruto, you're a moron. Ino, you whine too much… Troublesome fools giving me headaches." Shikamaru hissed out, rubbing his temples gently. "W-wait! I think I found our man."

"Shizune-chan!" Naruto pointed towards a body against the wall.

"Hokage-sama!" Ino pointed towards two bodies clashing against each other. "He's fighting Lord Hokage! Is she… winning?"

They were afraid to think other wise.

--

_'Dodge left, hit right, duck!'_ Cuts and bruises riddled both of the combatants as they added on. He punched her in the right eye, causing enough harm to close it shut. Tsunade panted heavily, Shikamaru punched her in the forehead and paused, smirking. Tsunade froze, momentarily picturing her self in the middle of sand, blood splattered on her face. She stumbled back in shock; it quickly turned to anger as she bum rushed Shikamaru. He crashed to the floor, but swiftly got back up and sliced her left cheek with a kurinai. She inhaled cumbersomely, one hand over the deep cut, another shoved in her pocket. She placed a piece of paper on Shikamaru's back and struggled to hold it with a one armed bear hug. Still covering the profusely bleeding hand, she strained her index finger down. "Activate!"

The observers shielded their eyes from the immense light radiating off the spot of the activation. Wind gusted at them briefly before settling down. As soon as they had the chance, the group of four rushed into the scene.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Are you okay? Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto shouted. He kneeled down before her thrown body; he sharply took an inhale as he picked up her battered hand and put it palm out on his face. The accompanying group looked down, clenching their eyes in both resentment and grief. The held hand twitched slightly.

"Naruto, if you don't let go, I'll send you to the top of the Hokage Monument!" Tsunade growled in annoyance.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto cried in elation as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The rest broke out into a sigh of relief.

Peeling Naruto off herself, Tsunade asked. "Where's Shikamaru?" Rubbing her head to assuage the pain.

"Real me or fake me?" Shikamaru yawned out. "If you're looking for the one you just tried to explode; he's over there\ in the dust."

"Real? Fake? Crap, what'd you morons get me into _this time_? Ahh, explain later." Tsunade grumbled out. "Sasuke! Take Shizune to the Medical Facility and get her treated immediately!" He nodded and did as told, departing as quickly as possible.

The fake begun to stir and as well, reached for his head in aggravation. Before he had a chance to breathe properly Shikamaru, Naruto, and Ino appeared before him with weapons blazing his throat.

"Shizune is badly hurt because of you." Tsunade snarled, trudging up to him slowly. "Do you think that is right?! To harm an innocent being?"

"She's a ninja and has no doubly killed, she isn't the bit innocent." The fake Shikamaru spat out.

"Ino, release his ninjutsu. Reveal the imposter's identity." The Hokage implemented. The younger girl nodded and dropped her artillery. She bent her left index finger and crossed her right index and middle finger over it.

"Rele-ahh!" In one swift move, the fake ninja swooped down to pick up the dropped kurinai, twisted Ino around and held the armaments to her neck, prodding it slightly.

"Bastard!" Both Naruto and Shikamaru exclaimed simultaneously.

"Ah-bup-bup-bah. Now, now… you wouldn't want to see this darling ninja's blood splattered on the ground now would you? Not like how she did with that citizen, now would we?" The imposter laughed cynically. Naruto and Shikamaru slowly backed away for the saftey of the blond female.

"That was Ino?" Tsunade shifted one step back in aghast.

"We'll explain later," Shikamaru said as he took out eight more shurikens and kurnais, placing them in between his fingers. "Right now we have to focus on getting Ino back safely." Naruto nodded in an agreeing manner as they both dropped their weapons.

"No! You guys have to find out who he is! Forget about me and- aah!" Ino whimpered as quietly as she could as the man pressed the weapon closer to her neck, drawing a single line of blood from her throat.

Tsunade swerved her arms in front of the other boys, preventing them from attacking. "What will it take to ensure Ino's safety?"

The masked traitor nudged his head toward Naruto. "His life."

All three Konoha ninjas eyes widened in shock. "I… the laws state… if I were to…" Tsunade mumbled aloud as if she was in a heavy trance.

"I'll do it." Naruto whispered. "I'll give you my life on the condition that you don't add a single bit of damage toward Ino."

"Naruto! Don't do it! You're too valuable to the village to do such a foolish thing." Ino reasoned, trying to releasing the captors hold on her throat.

He let out an impassive laugh. "Treating me worse than dirt really shows how much the village values my existence."

It was now Tsunades turn to speak, "Naruto I won't allow you to do such a reckless trade." she turned to the captor. "Isn't there anything else? Instead of Naruto, I'll give you my life!"

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto shouted gaining everyone attention yet again. "If I am to die, at least let me save another's in the process. Release Ino and I'll go to you willingly, you have my word."

The fakes' smirk grew. "And we all know the great and mighty Naruto is a man of his word. Fine, but you must come over here first."

Naruto took a deep breath and begun to walk over to the imposter.

"Naruto…_no!_"

In a flash of lighting from the fleeing storm, Ino's eyes widened. Her hostage-like demeanor was no more and she fell to the ground.

"Such a twisted fate, you have; wouldn't you say... monstrous ninja?"

Another flash of lightening and a clap of thunder boomed across the sky. In one swift movement...

…blood splashed across the pavement.

* * *

The_ultimate_ cliffhanger! Naruto, no! Why? How could you! Blegh, I'll live… you on the other hand… 

_Preview of Next Chapter:_

Sasuke peacefully closed his eyes and thought of yesterday, along with the note Naruto had placed beside the umbrella. **'If a teme like you can trust Ino then… fine, let no secret restrict our friendship… let it only make our bonds stronger § Naruto'**

"Ino, I have no choice but to suspend indefinitely you of your ninja title. I'm sorry."

Ino opened her mouth to protest, but closed it with anger. She grabbed her headband by its metal plate and ripped it off her skirts side pocket. She threw it across the room, making a small dent on the wall behind Tsunade.

"Happy now?" Ino growled out, forcing the tears in the corner of her eyes from falling, she left in haste.

"Shikamaru, be wary of Sasuke. He's been more aloof then usual since the…incident."

"And you find that shocking?" Shikamaru asked ludicrously. She shook her head.

"No, but still if worse comes to worse… we'll have to send him back to solitary confinement."

* * *

Longest preview I ever gave… EVER (aren't you lucky?) 


	9. Sable

Thank you Author's Note, no doubt others were confused it my mushed up garble. I also want to thank mrriddler for giving me one heck of a review. It's almost makes me want a ((once I'm done of course)) beta for the fic. Who knows? Time will tell.

* * *

**Title: Colors of the Sky  
Summary: **It was bloody red the night he was born. On that day, his fate was sealed as a body host: doomed to nothing more than misery and loneliness. After one night, two teenagers try and change this boy's destiny. Welcome to Colors of the Sky.**  
Rating:**Teen, I will not even_think_ of writing anything above it (waits till mother passes by with approving nod) till I'm older...**  
Warnings:**Abusive adults, cursing,_in this chapter sacrificing_and limited ramen consumption.**  
Main Pairing:** Naruto/Ino

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: And the Sky is Sable**_

* * *

In a flash of lighting from the fleeing storm, Ino's eyes widened. Her hostage-like demeanor was no more and she fell to the ground.

"Such a twisted fate, you have; wouldn't you say... monstrous ninja?"

Another flash of lightening and a clap of thunder boomed across the sky. In one swift movement...

…blood splashed across the pavement.

* * *

Ino blinked. She blinked again. Blinked once more.

Did she just?

She looked to the side of her face. She was still on the ground. Blood of a traitor laid inches from her face – no, not a traitor. A traitor was someone who betrayed their country's trust in them. He didn't do that.

Not for Konohagakure anyway.

It'd happen so fast, she wasn't even sure if it had actually happened. But it did. This solely made her face break into a grin, that is, until she saw the others' grim faces staring at the lifeless body inches from her feet.

The speed on Konoha ninjas truly amazed her.

In less than a second after Ino was released, she had sliced his left leg upward as deep as she could before finally connecting to the ground. _This must be the grounds way of asking me out._ She remembered thinking cynically. She also remembered that when the imposter was about to strike down onto her body he stopped erratically. As swiftly as she would allow her self to be she looked down and saw a shadow leaking south of her position.

Shikamarus' Shadow Bind Technique.

Ino looked back up, and past the scorned face a body came into view._Sasuke!_ Jumping down from his spot, the Uchiha member wasted no time taking out his kunai and plunging it into the back of their opponent. Looking to her left, Ino noticed that Naruto had also thrust his kunai into the enemy, his ribs to be exact.

A 'poof' of smoke clouded the area. Slowly the smoke was lifted revealing a foreign body that looked strangely familiar.

"Kabuto." Sasuke said stiffly. Shikamaru released his jutsu, while Sasuke stood up. Naruto extended his hand to Ino, in which she gratefully took.

_Wait...Kabuto?_ The Yamanaka teenagers' eyes widened. "Wasn't he the one that entered the Chunnin exam? And the one that's in affiliations with Orochimaru? And..." Her words trailed down to her eyes quickly glancing at Sasuke. "But I thought that Sasuke, well, you know." She rolled her words out, trying as subtly as possible to hint out his actions.

"I didn't kill Kabuto, I only absorbed Orochimaru." Sasuke clarified blatantly.

Kabuto's eyes shot open, alarming the others. Without warning, he slammed a ball to the ground, hard mist covering quickly the area.

Tsunade shielded her face. "Smoke screen!" She screamed to the others.

Ino quickly shifted her hands into the sign of horse and tiger. "Dispel!" Burst of wind gusted past the district. By the time the air cleared, Kabuto was no where to be seen. She cursed softly, "Damn."

"What I have difficulty understanding, is why would Kabuto do all of this? As some sick, twisted revenge?" Before giving the other a chance to address their thought, Tsunade shook her head. "Let's discuss this at my office." The ninjas nodded and followed her orders.

--

Tons of paper littered the Gondaimes office desk. She shifted all of them on the floor, muttering some phrases similar to, "It never ends!" and "I wasn't even gone for an hour!" Clearing her throat, the Fifth Hokage glanced upon the four, well five including TonTon, solidly.

A scared Ino, nervous Naruto, passive Sasuke and as usual, lazy Shikamaru.

This was going to be a rough night.

She decided to start off with an intimidated "Killing citizens, attacking comrades-"

"Technically, that was Kabuto." Naruto oh so boldly rebutted.

"Shaddup." Was his reply. "What do you expect me to do with Ino, huh?" Said ninja winced significantly. "What she did was... is qualified as a class A exile."

"What we were planning to do was, um. Well, frame Kabuto?" Said the hyperactive ninja hopefully, with a shred of luck Oba-sama would cave in.

The Gondaime barked out a bitter laugh. "Who said ninjas had integrity?" Her face quickly somber. "Because obviously they were joking with you people."

Shikamaru raised his hand to inertly ask. "If all you're going to do is yell at Ino and Naruto, can Sasuke and I be excused?"

"Oh no, Uchiha and you have just a big as part as they did." Rummage around the pile of papers on the ground, Gondaime pulled a packet out and begun to read its content. "ANBU reported to me that following Ino attacking the citizen, she fled to the Uchiha residence. Hours after, the IP Address that was sourced to Uchiha's address had hacked into ANBU restricted criminal files, yet another offense against you, Yamanaka. The following day Nara and Yamanaka made contact. Yamanaka had left Uzumaki's headband out to the point that Nara could visible identify the object. After noting Yamanaka of her blunder, she quickly tucked the headband in and rushed off. Nara made no notion to question an obviously suspicious act." She swished the packet to the left side of her face. "Instead of heading straight to my Office, you engaged in a near-lethal battle."

Ino and Naruto shamefully sunk their heads while Sasuke and Shikamaru stood with their eyes closed. A heavy sigh filled Gondaime's office.

"The four of you _did_ aid in the battle of a traitor intruding the village." The ninjas looked up brightly. "But that is no where near close to balancing. There is no way for one of you to walk off unpunished."

Ino took a step forward. "If I may Hokage-sama?" With a nod Ino walked over and begun to whisper the events that had unfolded in that last couple of days. Stepping back into her former position, Ino waited for Gondaime's final word.

"I understand. Ino has proved to me of your innocence." Naruto grinned as Sasuke and Shikamaru lightly smiled. "Yet her actions are, in any circumstances, unforgivable. I have no choice but to suspend indefinitely you of your ninja title, Ino. I'm sorry." Ino opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it with anger. She grabbed her headband by its metal plate and ripped it off her skirts side pocket. She threw it across the room, making a small dent on the wall behind Tsunade.

"Happy now?" Ino growled out, forcing the tears in the corner from her eyes from falling, she left in haste.

"Oba-chan, why?" Naruto spoke quickly, hoping to change her mind. "She didn't mean to do what she did. It was to help her comrades!"

"Soon, you understand why I did what I did." A knock on the door broke Tsunade of her trance. "You may enter." An ANBU officer came in swiftly handed her a scroll and left. Opening it she read it and looked up. "The three of you have a mission. A rank."

--

"Do you understand? Under _any_ circumstances must you not jeopardize this mission." Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded before exiting. "A moment Shikamaru?" He nodded and walked back to his place. "Shikamaru, be wary of Sasuke. He's been more aloof then usual since the…incident."

"And you find that shocking?" Shikamaru asked ludicrously. She shook her head.

Tsunade shook her head before her warning. "No, but still if worse comes to worse… we'll have to send him back to solitary confinement. You're dismissed." He once more nodded and disappeared.

--

Sasuke knew he should be packing for the mission. He knew he should be preparing for what was to come. He knew he would face them with Naruto. Sasuke peacefully closed his eyes and thought of yesterday, along with the note Naruto had placed beside the umbrella. **'If a teme like you can trust Ino then… fine, let no secret restrict our friendship… let it only make our bonds stronger § Naruto'**

Eventually he would have to confront Naruto. His natural curiosity wouldn't allow anything else. So much had happened in so little time.

Sigh.

He also had to inform Sakura of what's happening. She would never forgive him if he didn't. Normally he wouldn't care and let her find out herself but...

A shiver went through his spine. She had gotten an absurd amount of strength in being Tsunades apprentice. The first time that they had gotten into a fight was the first time Sasuke realized women were able surpass his self once extremely furious. It also was the first time he had spent forty dollars on a box of chocolate.

He shook him self from his state of mind and looked out side his window. Nighttime. "I better stop procrastinating."

--

Ino looked around the district. Covering her eyes from a luminescent light post her mumbled to herself. "I never knew how hard it was to avoid three guys. Heh, actually, I did, these looks don't come cheap!" Her eyes widened, she clutched her hood and swung her ANBU-like cape around into a dark alley, covering most of her body.

"_Yeah and then I was like, god why would I date you?"_  
"_Oh, how cruel!"_

Ino poked her head out and saw two teenage girls carrying bags of what she could only assume as clothes. _Tch, probably talking about rejecting some poor guy. Ugly brats._ Once again pacing her way down the street, she saw her destination within yards. Jumping from platform to platform, she arrived at the final one. Quietly, Ino opened the side door and raced down the hallway. Taking a deep gulp, she opened the vast door.

"I'm relived you were able to come." A voice in the dark welcomed her. "I suppose it's a good thing I trust you in this."Looking to her right, she saw the only light source available was a candle.

"Yeah, well with looks as good as mine, how couldn't you?" Ino took off her hood and swished her hair around.

"Here, a gift." The voice threw an item toward Ino, in which she caught it with ease.

"My headband." Turning it to the right, she saw a deep, metal slash through it. "Hey! Why'd you-"

"Are you still a Konoha ninja?" The voice questioned roughly.

Ino hesitated slightly. "Well, technically…"

The voice reprimanded harshly. "No, your not. You're a traitor. Start acting like it."

--

T.T Ino, why?! I mean, I know you were suspended indefinitely but it was still just a suspension you're not exiled! Why'd I do that? Despite all that drama, I am trying to catch on to Ino's character. Did I get it? I'm also going to try to bring up the characters that I introduced, but haven't gotten to bringing back. Wanna find out why Ino did what she did? Guess you'll have to tune in next time!


End file.
